Love Needs A Holiday
by Miss Higher Power
Summary: Lindsay has a hotel rendezvous. Based on Reba McEntire's Love Needs A Holiday


Lindsay had been circling the hotel for five minutes when her cell phone rang. She reached out to her phone and checked the caller ID. She smiled and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said.

"I'm in room 415." The voice on the other end of the phone told her.

"I'll be right up." She told him. She quickly guided her minivan into an empty spot and turned off the car. She paused for a moment to survey the backseat of her car. There were two car seats strapped in, one had a mysterious blue stain on the head rest, while the other one had cheesies crushed into the seat. There was a Dora the Explorer colouring book and several broken crayons sitting between the seats.

With a sigh, Lindsay grabbed her purse and hopped out of the minivan. She pressed the button to lock the door and headed into the hotel.

Once she was inside the hotel, she went straight to the elevators. She felt so guilty, and she felt like everyone was watching her. Like they knew exactly why she was here. As soon as the elevator reached the main floor, she hurried inside and pressed the button to take her to the fourth floor.

When she reached the correct floor, she stepped off the elevator and read the sign that directed her to the right room. She turned to the left and went off in search of her room.

When she found the room, she hesitated. This was something that she had never done before, and the guilt was taking over. Before she let it take over completely, she knocked on the door.

When the door opened, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Beautiful." He said.

"Hi." Lindsay replied.

"Did you get away okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, the baby fussed a bit, but nothing terrible." Lindsay told him.

"Well, get in here. I've got the room for the weekend and I have plans for you, Mrs. Messer." Danny said as he pulled her into the room.

"Is that right, Mr. Messer?" She giggled as he kissed her.

"Yes, there's no baby that needs feeding, no homework. Just 48 hours of you and me. We don't get this opportunity at home." He told her.

"You don't think we're horrible parents?" Lindsay asked him, displaying a bit of her earlier guilt.

"No. We love our life. We love our jobs and our house. We love our neighbours, except when they wake up the kids at one in the morning. We love Aiden and Cordy and McKenna. And we love our dog, even if he eats your favourite shoes. But it's hard to be us with all that. This weekend is for us."

Lindsay leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you." She told him as she pulled away toward the bed.

She sat down and slipped off her jacket and shoes and pulled back the covers.

"Yeah, I'm into that." Danny said as he made his way to the door and hung the "Do Not Disturb" sign.

"When was the last time we did this?" Lindsay asked as he climbed into the bed and pulled her to him.

"We haven't had a nap together in ages." He said as he kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over them.

Lyrics:

_She was circlin' the holiday inn_

_Just about to go round again_

_When her cell phone rang and it was him saying room 183_

_They'd never done this before_

_But when he met her at the door_

_They broke out smiling 'cause they were sure_

_That this is what they need_

_She said mamas got the kids_

_And he said we've got the room for the weekend_

_Chorus:_

_They love their kids_

_And their house_

_And that dog in the yard_

_And their neighbors for the most part_

_They love each other but it's hard to be lovers_

_When life gets in the way_

_Sometimes love needs a holiday_

_He hung out the do not disturb_

_To shut out the rest of the world_

_Forty-eight hours of just him and her_

_You can't get this at home_

_She pulled the covers back_

_And he said yeah I'm into that_

_They flopped down together and took a nap_

_No you can't get this at home_

_They woke up in each others arms_

_And that's where they spent the rest of the weekend_

_Repeat Chorus_

_Room service dinner with candles and wine_

_A night with no homework and no baby crying_

_They hold each other like they used to do_

_He whispers girl I've missed you_

_Repeat Chorus_

_He hung out the do not disturb_

_Love needs a holiday (love needs a holiday)_

_To shut out the rest of the world_

_Love needs a holiday (love needs a holiday)_


End file.
